Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the wife of Cole Turner, and the mother of Ben, PJ, Parker and Peyton Turner. She is one of the three Charmed Ones, and a member of the Power of Three. Phoebe is the third-born daughter of Patty Halliwell and the younger sister of Prue Halliwell & Piper Halliwell and the older half-sister of Preston Halliwell. Phoebe is the Editor-in-Chief at Bay Mirror Biography Charmed Years Darkness Rising Physical Appearance Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. Hair: Phoebe has made a lot of changes with her hair over the years including dying it blonde and cutting it. Though now as a wife and mother, Phoebe has grown her hair out and darkens the color with it being down to around waist length and tends to wear it wavy in a slightly darker hue. Appearance: In terms of appearance, Phoebe is seen as being very gorgeous and often credited as being the gorgeous Halliwell with her light skin and her almond shaped brown eyes. She has an athletic figure despite having had three girls', and a slender body with high cheekbones. Phoebe stands at around 5'3" and has a number of tattoos. In terms of make-up, Phoebe normally wears a natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum color. Wardrobe: Phoebe's fashion sense changes a lot with her originally wearing fashionable clothing. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. Personality In the beginning of Charmed, Phoebe was first introduced as a free-spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young woman who helped her older sisters embrace their Charmed destiny. She was also unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with her oldest sister, Prue, who once confessed that she had always admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, but also saw her as utterly irresponsible because of those traits. One constant feature about Phoebe would be her creative mind as well as her excellent memory, which led her to become the best spell-caster out of the four sisters. She is also quick-witted and resourceful, even knowing how to pick locks and pockets, and change the tires of a car. Piper even once commented that she would never have the kind of "street-smarts" that Phoebe possessed. However, as the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor (above the Nexus), Phoebe was also more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters and is the one that teaches the cousins how to use spell casting more effectively. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of Levitation to control their magic. ? Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of premonition to control their magic. ? Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. *Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. *Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of Empathy to control their magic. ? Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. *Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being *Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. *Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Natural Abilities Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Hand-to-Hand Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four siblings. Category:Darkness Rising Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family